Want and Need
by Team Konetsu
Summary: Since she was born Luka was always aware of the differences between her and the other kids. As she grew older she noticed she was antisocial, attached to her mother, and detached from her father. Then one day... they were gone. And she was left to care for herself. Which leads to meeting a girl who, with some difficultly, makes her happy.


_**Authors' Notes:**_

WELL. What do we have here?! A new – not new – old name coming back from the dead? We honestly have no idea how long it's been since our initial breakup, so doing this as a group seems a little weird, especially since while writing this, there were a few altercations. But don't worry, nobody was hurt too bad.

Thank Insert and Mini-kun. :D

So, without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

_**Want;Need**_

_**Prologue: Hospital Visit**_

* * *

_Name: Megurine Luka_

_Age: Five_

_Birthday: January 31_

_Reason for Visit: Constant occurrences of mental breakdowns when mother leaves the house for work. No issues with father at the moment._

The doctor looked at the young girl calmly sitting across from him. Gently turning pages in the latest Disney movie-based book, the little girl's eyes gleamed with each new image presented to her. She looked almost like a normal child if not for the fact that she was sitting in a child psychologist's office. Since walking in, she had said nothing but a quiet "hello" and immediately turned to the books next to her, ignoring his presence.

After watching her silent actions for a few moments, he took note of how her eyes lingered on the caring expressions the parents gave to their children, her face nearly pressed against the pages. He could see the little bursts of envy for the fictional characters in her expressions, especially with the way her hands tightly held the covers.

"Luka-chan," he gently called, getting her to turn her attention to him. He smiled and set his clipboard down, aiming for a casual conversation.

"Have you seen the movie yet?" he asked, using his chin to point at the book that now sat limp in her lap. Luka slowly shook her head, which got him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why not? I saw it the other day and it's really funny."

Luka turned the other cheek, lightly pouting from what he could see. Then, she turned to him and swung her feet back and forth, making him look down. It was odd, like she was testing him. "No, my mommy and daddy are never home so I can never go anywhere! I never see them!" she yelled in mock frustration, tossing the book aside.

He took a moment to let the sentence sink in, and then easily came up with a connection.

"Do you love your parents?" he asked, pressing the sides of his fingers against his lips. Luka's innocent expression suddenly turned fearful, but she nodded. And nodded. And nodded, and wouldn't stop nodding until he lightly placed a hand on the top of her head to make it stop.

Luka tore herself away and scooted a centimeter back, looking at her shoes with interest. The doctor hummed to himself. "Do you love your mother?"

"Yes! I love my mom!" she yelled, suddenly extremely happy to answer. The snow suddenly turned whiter outside, and at the way she tightly held onto the chair underneath her, how her body went rigid, he could only come to one conclusion. Though this most likely could not explain the breakdowns, it did explain the reason they occurred.

As he scribbled down his thoughts onto his clipboard, he decided to come up with another question. "Now, Luka-chan, what about your dad? Do you love him as well?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible.

She hesitated a little, and bit her lip; all these little things he wrote down. Then, when it looked like she was about to answer, she shut her mouth and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"He hates me," she answered clearly, not hesitating and not even with a dejected tone. It was like she didn't care for him.

The doctor, now hitting a wall, bit his lip when thinking of an answer that wouldn't sound like he was making up facts. Sighing, he looked around the bland room; the dark curtains that were closed, the white plushy carpet, the sound of the fountain outside as the water gently rode down the side of the wall.

"And why do you think that, Luka-chan?" he asked blindly, eyes widening as he realized this wasn't what he wanted to ask.

After thinking about it, Luka stopped herself from answering again and burst out into tears. "Because… because I don't like him!" she screamed, curling into herself and sobbing as loud as she could.

The doctor could do nothing but watch in awe as Luka shouted out all sorts of negative things regarding her father, how he was always with her mother and slept in the same bed and always got to peck her on the mouth before he left for work. Luka stayed in her position as a little ball, shaking her head and ignored the presence of her doctor, completely breaking down as he tried, and failed, to calm her down.

_So this is…_

* * *

_**Authors' Notes:**_

So that concludes our prologue! It's a little bland and stale, but bear with us! We're a little rusty when it comes to teamwork… But thank goodness Insert was able to save us from embarrassing mistakes... (*nervous laughter*)

Anyway, this took a bit of research and planning, which is why it took so long (_Moki's_ justification for taking a LONG time). Anyway, look for an update soon~!

See ya!


End file.
